


The Fifth Rule: Before They Slip

by sensationalxbitch



Series: The Fifth Rule Series [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), choni - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Mostly Smut, Prequel, Series, THE FIFTH RULE, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensationalxbitch/pseuds/sensationalxbitch
Summary: Remember The Fifth Rule? If not, then read that one first because this is the PREQUEL!Different moments of Cheryl and Toni's affair behind Heather's back.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Toni Topaz/Cheryl Blossom
Series: The Fifth Rule Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936594
Comments: 31
Kudos: 116





	1. After A Long Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> After a long hiatus, I have decided to come back. I am writing more and am finding time to write stories that I've left earlier this year. It won't be in full force because I am in school, but, enjoy this chapter for now!
> 
> ALSO!!!!!!! I know that school football games usually take place on Fridays, but let's just say that the game they met was actually on a Thursday (just fits the story. Otherwise I would have to most of this chapter).

It had been the first day after their first time.

Toni had completely rocked Cheryl’s world and had her arching her back at an angle she didn’t even know was possible, which is saying something because the redhead is a world class cheerleader. Her voice was blown out after her second orgasm but they just kept going like the filthy, horny animals they were that night.

Cheryl slept like a rock and she swore that it must have been daylight savings because she felt like she lost an hour when her alarm blared this morning.

Her naked body slumped against the mattress and it felt like she was on a cloud that she never wanted to get up from. Luckily, Cheryl was saved from her embarrassment at her whining of the alarm because Toni had left that night to her trailer. She figured that the redhead wouldn’t be too comfortable with her sleeping over right away no matter how many times she made her come that night. So, she left late and put the heat all the way up in her little Nissan.

Cheryl walked through the halls with dark circles and only a small amount of makeup which was unusual for her. The entire school was envious over her natural beauty anyway so it didn’t quite matter, but it was still unusual for her. 

“Hey, Cheryl, are you okay? You look like you got hit by a truck,” Veronica laughed quietly. They were in class and the teacher was playing some old movie.

Cheryl turned her head slowly and looked at her unimpressed. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just didn’t get enough sleep last night.”

“Wonder why that is.” Her shit-eating grin told Cheryl exactly what she was thinking.

“No, Heather wasn’t over last night. I was just up late doing homework. That’s why I didn’t go to the party after.”

Veronica nodded. “I’ll believe you for now but I have my suspicions.”

“Why? Because Archie’s body is outlined on your mattress?”

She rolled her eyes. “For your information, we actually have a healthy sex life.”

“I wouldn’t say your constant fooling around is healthy, _per say…_ ”

“You’re annoying. I don’t know why I talk to you,” she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

“Oh, Veronica Lodge, it’s because you love me.”

“Unfortunately.”

Cheryl’s phone lit up, dimmed of course because she was on it when the movie started.

**Toni:** _I can still taste you on my tongue._

Sexting was not Cheryl’s strong suit and definitely not during class but she was warmed up with butterflies at the thought of last night and that it wouldn’t be the only night where her body was shell shocked.

**Cheryl:** _Oh yeah? How do I taste?_

**Toni:** _It’s faint but delicious. I might need some more of you soon._

**Cheryl:** _How soon?_

**Toni:** _After school soon._

Cheryl grinned subtly and crossed her legs so that Veronica wouldn’t be able to tell too obviously.

**Cheryl:** _I have cheerleading after school._

**Toni:** _:(_

**Cheryl:** _I may be able to spare thirty minutes before rehearsal starts. I have to set up beforehand and I usually do that alone._

**Toni:** _:)_  
 **Toni:** _I get to fuck you in school? Count me in. See you in the showers, Red Hot._

*

The final bell ring and Cheryl was practically squirming in her seat. Ever since their text conversation, she’s been giddy and, frankly, wet. Her underwear was soaked in preparation for the events that will begin in just a few moments.

The redhead sprung from her seat and went straight to the locker room. Usually, she would go to her locker and unload the books that she no longer needed and the books that she did need for that night but she thought that she would just stay an extra few minutes later and do it after practice. Unfortunately, she did still have to set up for practice even after her and Toni were finished. All she knew was that she would go into the locker room a sex-starved hooligan and come out of it in a post-orgasm trance.

She swung the heavy wooden door open and flicked the lights on, making sure no one was still in there. Luckily, the locker room was quite small. There were only a few rows of stacked lockers and a bench between, the showers closed off in the rear.

Cheryl set her bag down on the floor beneath her locker and waited.

It had been a few minutes before the door swung open again to a short brunette, the one Cheryl had been dying to see.

“Aw, look at you. Waiting for me like a sex slave.”

Cheryl’s jaw dropped comically, “I think I’m offended.”

“Don’t be. That desperate look in your eyes is what I’ve been waiting for.”

Toni crossed the room and dropped her bag besides Cheryl’s before taking her head in her palms and kissing her sweetly. The redhead whined with desperation and deepened the kiss with her tongue.

Toni laughed and pulled away, “Slow down. We have some time.”

“Toni, I need this to be quick. I still have to set up for Vixen’s practice and I’m,” she lowered her voice, “really, _really_ wet.”

The brunette grinned and examined her waiting lips.

“Fine. Showers it is,” she held out a hand.

Cheryl took it and was led into the back of the room between two stall doors and underneath the old showerhead. Toni led Cheryl in front of her and pushed her against the tiles before groping her ferociously and pulling on the waistband of her skirt.

“Made it easy for me, huh?” Toni asked as her hand gripped her thigh underneath her short skirt.

“I guess you could say that,” she teased. She wondered if Toni could get jealous. “I dressed nice for Heather. I sent her pictures this morning,” she didn’t.

Toni growled and grabbed her underwear maybe a bit too hard. She ripped them off completely and both were alerted by the tearing sound.

“Toni!”

“Just get Heather to buy you more if you’re so concerned.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes and kept kissing her. She thinks that if Toni did something with someone else that she would get jealous too.

The brunette’s thumb was caressing dangerously above her clit. The redhead moaned.

“Spread your legs.”

She did and Toni went to her knees and under that curtain of a skirt.

Cheryl held onto the shower walls as Toni’s tongue began lapping up her juices. She gasped and moaned.

Toni’s head peaked out from under her skirt, “You have to be quiet, Blossom. We’re on school grounds.”

She nodded and placed the side of her hand over her lips in case she needed to bite or muffle herself as Toni went underneath her skirt again. Her tongue working miracles as a finger teased her entrance and slipped in slowly. Cheryl bit on her hand and closed her eyes as she exhaled shakily. It felt so, so good and then Toni took it a step further by wrapping her lips around her clit and flicking her tongue while two fingers began pumping into her.

Cheryl was a complete mess at this point. She would have been a moaning mess had it not been for the fact that they were still in the school. She wasn’t going to last long. She felt herself at her climax already.

Toni pulled away.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Cheryl asked. She was so close.

“It’s called edging,” Toni stood and pecked her lips. “Except, I’m not going to let you come.”

“Are you serious right now?”

“As a heart attack.”

“You can’t just- _ugh!_ So what’s the plan? You’re just going to leave me like this?”

“Pretty much,” she shrugged and wiped her chin with the back of her hand. “It’s your punishment for bringing up the one who shall not be named.”

Cheryl sighed. “Toni…” she took a step forward and gently held her hands. “What will it take for you to forgive me?”

Her answer was quick and demanding. “Beg.”

Cheryl thought for a moment. She wasn’t normally a beggar but she supposes that she would stoop to any level just to have an orgasm right now. She was aching and soaking wet.

Her voice dropped to a whisper, “Please fuck me, Toni. Please, I’ll be good for you.”

The brunette almost gave in. “Have to do a little bit better than that.”

She exhaled through her nose and wrapped her arms around Toni’s neck. “Toni, please make me come. I’ll do anything you want me to. I already have to go the rest of practice without underwear and I am literally dripping.”

“Fine,” she chuckled and pushed her against the wall again. “Come on my fingers then.”

Toni’s two digits returned to Cheryl’s entrance and began pumping into her slowly. The redhead spread her legs wide for her and one of her legs even wrapped around her waist to pull her even closer and deeper inside of her. She felt her walls tightening and pulsating against those two digits as she felt herself climbing up the hill to her orgasm once again.

“ _Fuck, Toni, right fucking there. Please, please, ple-_ ” her mouth opened into an O shape as her eyes slammed shut and she arched her back into the feeling. Overtaken with sensitivity, Cheryl rested her head on Toni’s shoulder as she continued to work her through her orgasm. It felt so fucking good to finally have release.

“You all good, princess?”

That nickname sent a tingle down Cheryl’s spine. “Totally,” she sighed and hugged onto her for a little bit longer. 

Toni pulled her fingers out and dipped them into her mouth. She didn’t want to waste it.

“I should go, Bombshell. Give you some time to set up.” She felt Cheryl nod against her shoulder and slowly pull away.

“I’ll see you soon?”

“Definitely,” Toni winked and moved to the sink on the other side of the room. “Don’t think you could go a couple days without it,” she turned on the faucet and washed her hands, along with her chin.

“Oh, stop it, I totally could.”

“You wanna test that theory?” Toni turned back and wiped her hands on the shitty brown towels the school gave out.

Cheryl rolled her eyes and quietly answered, “No…”

“Thought so,” Toni tossed the towel into the garbage bin and walked over to the redhead, pecking her lips gently. “Later, Red.”

Cheryl turned back around and stripped herself of her clothing, opting to take a shower before and after practice. Maybe a cold shower would do well considering she wouldn’t have any underwear all throughout her rehearsal.

Toni went outside to collect her bag and go back to her trailer but not before she was met with Veronica Lodge, early for practice.

“There you are, babe! I’ve been looking all over for that sweet ass," the Vixen smiled.

“Well, you found me, doll, and I’m on my way out.”

“What’re you doing here after school?”

Toni had thought about an excuse in case they were walked in on while they were in the showers, “Bringing gym clothes home to wash. You?”

“Vixens practice, of course!”

“Shit… I have to go but I woulda loved seeing you doing your splits and bending over backwards. Would’ve made for some pretty good dreams tonight.”

Veronica laughed and slapped her shoulder playfully. “You’re too much. I’ll see you later.”

“Later, babe,” Toni walked out and smiled to herself. 

Her lie was successful and her and Cheryl were a secret.


	2. Rule Book

“Fucking Christ, Toni!” Cheryl said shakily as she came down from… well, she wasn’t sure how many orgasms she’s had tonight. She lost track.

Toni leapt up from between her legs and began kissing Cheryl, her tongue already colliding with the redhead’s own. She wanted to share her taste with her and Cheryl knew that as she moaned into her mouth. Toni slowed down the kiss just before she pulled away and grinned at the look in the redhead’s eyes. “You look tired.”

“It’s ‘cause I am tired.”

Toni laughed and just looked at Cheryl beneath her. She leaned on her elbow as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She couldn’t believe Heather was missing out on this.

“I’ll have you know,” Cheryl began with a laugh, “I could almost feel your fingers in my throat that last time.”

Toni chuckled and placed her hand on Cheryl’s neck, caressing it with her thumb. “Well then, next time, don’t tell me to go deeper.”

She rolled her eyes and stared at Toni, who was about to leave in a minute. 

“But I should go.”

She pecked Cheryl’s lips again and moved off of the bed to get dressed. The redhead watched as she thought about how much of a damn shame it was to cover up a body like that.

“You should stay,” she said suddenly.

Toni’s eyebrow rose as she wiggled into her tight jeans. “Isn’t that borderline relationship-y? Staying the night is what usually makes friends-with-benefits complicated.”

“Yes, but we _are_ friends. Friends sleep over each other’s houses.”

Toni thought for a minute as she hooked her bra. They were friends. They just had sex sometimes… more like… everyday since last week.

“Do you snore?”

Cheryl shook her head innocently.

“Do you talk in your sleep?”

She shook her head again.

“Do you move a lot when you sleep?”

“If I do, nobody’s informed me of it.”

“Am I going to wake up with you on top of me?”

She smiled, “Maybe.”

Toni rolled her eyes, “Fine but we probably shouldn’t make this a regular thing.”

“You’re right,” she watched Toni undress again, opting to pull a t-shirt over her now bare chest and shuffled out of her jeans again. “Which reminds me, I think we should write out the rules. Just to refine them a little bit.”

“Agreed. I think I forgot half of them already,” Toni moved to Cheryl’s desk and picked up her red pen and notebook. She climbed back into bed with Cheryl and laid the covers over her before opening it up. “So, number one?”

“Don’t mention Heather unless either of us are warning the other.”

“That one I do remember,” Toni began scribbling in her curvy handwriting. “Do not speak of Heather unless it is a warning. Got it. Next?”

“We keep it a secret.”

“Two. Do not tell anyone. Okay… three?”

Cheryl’s eyes moved to the ceiling as if she would find her answer there. 

Toni provided, “How about the one you mentioned in the car? I call, you come?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” the redhead snuggled against Toni’s arm as she wrote.

“You are at the mercy of my beck and call unless you are in a situation that you cannot get out of or requires all of your attention.”

“I’m at _the mercy_ of your beck and call?” Cheryl laughed.

“Get used to it,” she chuckled. “Four?”

They both looked at the ceiling this time and then each other and then at the notebook.

“Why is this so hard,” Cheryl asked.

“I don’t know. Riding my motorcycle is a hell of a lot easier than this.”

It dawned on her, “Number four, I will not ride on your motorcycle!”

Toni leaned her head back in defeat, “Oh, come on! It’s a nice ride.”

“For you, maybe. Write it down.”

Toni sighed, “Cheryl will not ride on Toni’s motorcycle. There. You happy?”

“Very.”

Toni looked back to the college-ruled paper, “I think we only had four in the car.”

“Yeah, I can’t think of any others.”

They stared at each other again. They both knew what the last one should be but neither of them wanted to write it for whatever reason. That last rule was kind of unspoken and known.

“I can’t believe you said my fingers were in your throat earlier,” Toni laughed.

Cheryl’s mouth opened in pretend shock. “You were! You can’t even deny it.”

“I most certainly can,” Toni watched her for a moment before holding her neck and leaning her lips down to hers. The kiss was supposed to be quick but then Toni realized how much she really did love kissing this girl and, when she was about to stop, Cheryl moaned quietly. “You don’t seem as tired as you said you were.”

“Must have woken up a little.”

Toni moved the notebook onto the floor and turned over to sit between the redhead’s legs. Cheryl spread them and wrapped them around her back as they got into their usual position.

“We’re doing this again and, this time, tell me if you feel like I’m in your throat.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “You’re so annoying,” and sat up to kiss Toni again, “Just shut up and eat me out.”

“Lay down.”

*

After Cheryl had passed out from exhaustion, Toni had watched her sleep for a minute or two. She looked so peaceful and sweet. She caught herself then. She cannot develop feelings for this girl. It was way too dangerous, especially now as she slept in a taken girl’s bed.

Toni leaned off the side of the mattress for the notebook and quickly scribbled in the fifth rule: **Do not develop feelings.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how's everybody liking this story??
> 
> also, don't forget to join my tumblr groupchat! "senstionalxbitch's fic updates"


	3. Stitches

Toni was laying in her bed at her trailer wondering how long they were going to go on for. She thought that maybe it would just be a month but it’s already the first week into the second. Football season was on its way out for the school year so Cheryl would have a lot more free time when she wasn’t doing student body president things. Maybe that would be a sign for her to start spending more time with Heather but it always seemed like she preferred hanging out with Toni rather than her own girlfriend.

She memorized the rules in her head.

_Don’t mention Heather._

_Don’t tell anyone._

_Beck and call._

_Cheryl will not ride Toni’s motorcycle._

_Don’t develop feelings._

They were easy enough, pretty straight forward but sometimes simplicity can be anything but. The complications of their secret relationship were weighing on Toni. She thought that this may have been the wrong path; that they have made the wrong decision in going forward and not ending it that night in her car. They could have written it off as a mistake, something that would never happen again, and they would live the rest of their lives avoiding each other.

This was the complete opposite of that.

They started buying food for each other and watching movies together. It was the closest thing Toni has had as a girlfriend in a long time and it felt good. The only part she resented was how she couldn’t officially call Cheryl hers and perhaps it was for the best. Perhaps they weren’t meant for each other and a high school affair would be the end of them. Toni hoped so. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could last.

The sex was good, it was always good. She loved topping any normal girl but then she topped Cheryl and it was probably the best sex she’s ever had. Even after they collapsed into exhaustion, Toni still wanted to keep going no matter how much her hand and jaw ached, she just kept demanding, “One more, Cheryl,” and she always agreed. So, she thinks that if the decision came for either of them to end their friends-with-benefits agreement, it wouldn’t be her because she would always ask for one more time.

After a self-analyzation, Toni’s phone began ringing.

“Hey, Sweets, what’s going on?”

“Are you home?” He asked curiously.

“Yeah, why?”

“Where’s your car?”

Her eyebrows knit together as she stood and peered out of the window. “Uh…” her voice growing louder at the confusion, “What the fuck!?”

“What?”

Her voice now shaking as it grew into a panic, “Where the _fuck_ is my car?”

“Oh, shit. Did you lock it?”

“I always fucking lock it. Where the fuck is my car? Are you pranking me or some shit?”

“No, I swear! I was gonna ask if you’d wanna hang out but I wasn’t sure if you were home,” he was silent for a moment, “do you think the Ghoulies stole it?”

“Oh, Jesus,” she sighed and chewed on the inside of her mouth. “Fuck!”

“Alright, alright, just calm down. I’ll call Fangs, we’ll come over, and figure this out, okay?”

“Okay,” she breathed quietly.

“Okay, just hang in there. Give us like five minutes.”

Toni did her anxious breathing exercises to try to calm down. That car saved her through the winter. She would probably get frostbite if she took her motorcycle out at this time.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on her door with her two boys. They walked in without an invitation.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Tiny, did someone steal your car?”

“Yes! I’m fucking _pissed,_ ” she paced the room.

“Alright, alright,” Fangs soothed her, “just relax, okay? You’re not doing yourself any favors by freaking out.”

“I know. It’s just so fucking frustrating.”

“We’ll get it back. I know where the Ghoulies take them. There’s a lot in Greendale. The guy that runs the junkyard is a Ghoulie so they park the cars there and try to sell them for parts,” Sweet Pea informed her, “I’ll call FP and see if he wants to get some guys together.”

Toni nodded quietly and rubbed her arms to relax.

“Hey, Mr. Jones, it’s Sweet Pea. Listen, some Ghoulies stole Toni’s car right in front of her trailer and we need to get it back,” he paused and waited for the response while Fangs comforted Toni a few feet away. “Yeah, I know where they keep the cars. It isn’t that far in Greendale.”

“FP won’t let us go by ourselves right?”

“If he does then we’ll make the most of it.”

“Thanks, FP. We’ll meet you there.” Sweet Pea ended the call and exhaled. “Okay, so, FP is going to meet us at the Wyrm and from there we’ll go in my truck to the junkyard. He isn’t going to get a ton of people so that we can do this quietly. He doesn’t want them to bring more people since they outnumber us anyway.”

“That makes sense. You’re feeling okay, right, Toni?”

She nodded quietly. “Let’s go.”

Sweet Pea and Fangs were out the door in seconds while Toni grabbed her keys. They hopped into the truck and Pea drove to the Wyrm. The drive was dreadfully silent, the car filling up with quiet music.

After a few minutes, they pulled up to the junkyard, parking a block down behind FP’s car. He exited as Sweet Pea turned off the engine.

“Alright, so how’re we doin’ this?” Fangs asked FP as they met on the sidewalk.

“We go in, locate the car, be as quiet as possibly, I’ll do a distraction and then, Toni, you start your car and get the fuck outta there.”

They all nodded, agreeing with the last minute plan. Toni, exiting her state of anxiousness and anger, saw that FP had a crowbar with him. She wondered if it was for the car, for the distraction, or for an unfortunate Ghoulie’s head. Either way, she didn’t care because that car was the first big purchase she made that took her nearly a year to make the money for.

The junkyard was small in comparison to others that they’ve been to but it was one of their biggest operations. With a small perimeter, they were able to hide under suspicion and got through vehicles quicker. Toni and Fangs broke off to the right while Sweet Pea and FP went straight. They saw the car at the rear end of the lot and made their way to it.

Toni heard voices so she and Fangs immediately ducked down behind a mangled mess of a Honda Civic. The two voices, she learned, were headed away from her and toward the boys. Hopefully, they had seen them beforehand and won’t be found. Toni gave Fangs a signal as they moved to the car, crouching and jogging quickly across the lot to another barricade for cover as she scouted the area. It looked clear.

She heard yelling from Sweet Pea and FP’s direction and guessed that they hadn’t seen the two Ghoulies headed toward them. She wanted to run to them to help but Fangs grabbed her arm and steered her toward the vehicle, urging her to hurry.

Toni pulled out her key and unlocked the door when she heard a thump and a grunt behind her. She turned and saw Fangs on the ground and then she felt a fist on her cheek. Her body jerked to the side and then she turned to see a man with a knife swinging toward her arm and slashing through her.

“Ah!” She squealed and covered her injury while Fangs tackled the man to the ground, climbing on top of him, and punching him until he no longer seemed conscious. 

“Toni!” He brought her out of shock. “The car!”

She turned to see another Ghoulie bashing the windshield in, making it inoperable and illegal to drive. Then she saw three more men coming from behind the man.

“Leave.” One of them demanded, “Now.”

“Come on,” Fangs said quietly and pulled her toward him, “We gotta go.”

She followed reluctantly and met up with the other boys on their retreat toward their trucks.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t get it, Toni,” Sweet Pea said to her.

“It’s fine. Just a car,” she struggled as she put more pressure on her arm.

“You okay, kid?” FP asked like the father he is.

“Just a cut. I’ll be fine.”

He looked over, “That is not just a cut. You’re gonna need stitches.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“We’ll take care of her, FP. Thank you for coming. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

FP hesitantly got into his truck and drove off as Toni slumped into the back seat. Sweet Pea started the engine as fast as he could and his tires burnt rubber onto the asphalt.

“You’re good, Toni. You’re good,” Fangs said. “Just don’t look at it.” He turned back to Sweet Pea and whispered for him to hurry back to the trailer.

Toni’s phone buzzed in her back pocket as she pulled it out just in case the Serpents were warning her of a Ghoulie attack but it was just Cheryl.

**Cheryl:** _What are you doing right now?_

Toni knew what she wanted but this was the third rule. She decided to joke around to lighten her mood.

**Toni:** _Currently bleeding in the back of Sweet Pea’s truck._

“I’m ruining your seats, Sweet Pea,” Toni laughed. She was becoming delirious from the pain and the amount of blood she was losing. She didn’t feel like she was going to pass out though.

“Don’t worry about it, Tiny. I wouldn’t want anyone else bleeding in my back seat.”

A call came from her phone. Surprisingly, it was Cheryl who has never called her before.

“Hello?”

“Where are you?”

“In the back of a truck. I just told you that.”

Cheryl didn’t sigh, she didn’t grunt. She was the most serious that Toni has ever heard her. “Where are you going?”

“Sweet Pea’s trailer probably.”

“Do they know how to fix you up?”

Toni paused. They have helped her and each other with small things but this seemed like a bigger injury. “Sort of.”

“I’m picking you up. Sunnyside?”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to-”

“I’ll be at your trailer in ten minutes.”

*

“Cheryl, you really didn’t need to do this.”

“Well,” she sighed and cut the gauze, “I didn’t trust the boys with this and I have some medical practice after being in cheerleading since I can remember.”

“They took my car.”

“Did you try to get it back?”

“Yeah, but they cut me and there were too many of them so we ran away.”

“Good. At least this is something we can take care of by ourselves. Minus the stitches.”

“Yeah. It’ll be okay. I can’t afford to go to the hospital to actually get stitches but this’ll do.”

Cheryl sighed as she wrapped the gauze around the bandage and taped it. “You should get some rest, Toni.”

“Yeah,” she exhaled, “I guess I should start getting back too.”

Cheryl looked at her strangely.

“What?”

“You’re staying here tonight,” she stood and went to dispose of the bloody gauze and bandages.

“Oh, am I?”

“Yes!” She washed her hands, “Because you’re hurt,” she came back to the living room and leaned her arms on the couch, “and I really want you in my bed tonight.”

Toni smiled, “Yeah?” she leaned up to peck Cheryl’s lips.

“Yeah,” the redhead smiled as she pulled away and went upstairs.

Toni just watched her.

“Are you coming?”

“I, uh- yeah! Yeah.”

They had both agreed that sleeping over each other’s places wasn't the best for not wanting to catch feelings but neither of them wanted to leave after they had met up. 

Later that night, after they had talked and laughed their way to sleep, Toni had woken up at three in the morning. The bed was empty beside her as she reached out to feel Cheryl’s warm, sleepy skin but was shocked to find absence. She looked to the bathroom to see if the light was on but the door was open and the lights were off.

“Cher?” She rasped out as she rubbed her eyes awake. No answer.

She shuffled out of bed and fixed her long t-shirt over her thighs and opened the door to the foyer. She heard a quiet voice and saw a light on in the dining room. She made her way down the steps, the last one letting out a creak loud enough for Cheryl to hear.

“Hey,” Toni greeted and made her way over slowly.

“What are you doing up?” Cheryl asked with tired eyes.

“The question is,” she wrapped her arms around her neck, careful to avoid her injury, “what are _you_ doing up?”

Toni looked in front of her to see a few bits of leather, scissors, string, and a needle. She was teaching herself how to make stitches.

“Just teaching myself how to take better care of you when you’re hurt.”

Toni felt her heart swell. She suppressed a smile and just pressed soft kisses on Cheryl’s cheek. “You take care of me just fine.”

The redhead smiled and leaned into Toni.

“Come back to bed.”

Cheryl sighed and nodded.

“Come on, Cherry Bombshell.” She dragged out as she pulled Cheryl from her seat. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Cheryl walked alongside Toni after she flicked the lights off. She rested her head on Toni’s shoulder as she let out a big yawn. Toni smiled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, long-ish chapter. hope everything is doing well for you guys!


	4. You Are So Dead

“Toni! Christ sake, get away from me!” Cheryl swatted at Toni’s hand that was travelling between her bare thighs.

“Alright, sorry! You just look so good right now.”

Cheryl rolled over to her back and held Toni’s jaw in her palm. She caressed her cheek with her thumb as their eyes held each other long. Way too long.

“You say that every time.”

“Because it’s true every time. One more time,” she reached for her thigh again.

“No!” Cheryl laughed and grabbed Toni’s wrist with her other hand. “You already had me so many times today and it isn’t even dinner. Plus, you’re sleeping over.”

No matter how many times they had said that they shouldn’t sleep at each other’s respective homes, they still did. 

“You’re so annoying.” Toni pouted.

“Yes, _I’m_ the annoying one,” she laughed again as the Serpent cuddled into her.

“Can we watch a movie?”

“Sure,” Cheryl sunk into Toni. “Which did you have in mind?”

“Christmas movies.”

Cheryl smiled and scoffed, “Well, are you going to get up so we can go downstairs and watch them?”

“Just a few more minutes.” Toni pulled Cheryl tighter against her and pressed a kiss to her jaw. She felt safe and warm.

Cheryl gave in too. It was a nice feeling: being needed.

*  
They sat on the couch, their legs entangled as they watched one of the more arguably terrifying Christmas movies, The Polar Express. Cheryl had made them hot chocolate with whip cream, extra for Toni, as the sun had set long ago and they really felt the winter; isolated but warm. They felt like they were in their own little bubble, away from society, away from the wrongs of cheating, away from Heather. Cheryl, although never acknowledging it, liked it here, her pale legs entangled with tan and tattooed ones, much more than she has ever liked spending it in a prestigious school with arrogant, spoiled teenagers or even her own girlfriend for that matter.

Cheryl wasn’t completely in the movie. She’s seen it so many times and absolutely loved it, like top-five-favorite-movies-ever loved it, but what had most of her attention was the girl she was watching it with. She stole glances every now and then, adjusted her legs to slide against Toni’s every now and then, dropped her hand to her knee every now and then.

Toni’s brain and body might as well have been animated into the movie as she said almost every line under her breath and laughed when she would get a word or two wrong. Cheryl would tease her then, saying that she’s an expert in film and should know the script by heart. Toni would smile and tell her to shut up but little did that girl know that Cheryl had teased her solely for the reason to see her smile.

A call came from the redhead’s phone. It was Heather.

“Do you want me to pause it?”

Cheryl shook her head and answered. “Hello?”

“Hey, Cher!”

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Well, I’m officially on winter break. You know what that means!”

Toni decided to tease her. She always decided to do that when Cheryl gets a call from Heather. She set her mug down, grabbing Cheryl’s and setting it down as well, and carefully, strategically straddled the redhead. 

“Oh, do I?” 

Toni adjusted herself, mainly to grind herself against Cheryl, and laughed when the redhead looked at her angrily. Toni decided to take it a step further and push Cheryl’s breasts up as she ducked her head in the crook of her neck, pressing light kisses there to aggravate the girl even more.

“Presents!” Heather said all of a sudden. “So I’m going to need you to send me a list.”

“You want me to send you a, “ she cleared her throat, “Christmas list?”

“Yeah! And I’ll send you mine.”

“I actually already got you a few things,” Cheryl told her. The redhead had bought her a pair of earrings, a paperweight for her schoolwork, and perfume.

“A _few_ things?!” Heather asked.

Cheryl’s breath shuddered as Toni grabbed needily at her tits. “Yeah, why?”

“I’m just excited is all,” she paused. She never knew what to talk about because of their lost connection. “What are you doing?”

“Watching some Christmas movies and drinking hot chocolate.”

Toni laughed quietly against her skin, sending a direct heartbeat to Cheryl’s clit.

“That sounds nice. We should get together soon.” An empty promise.

Toni pulled Cheryl’s hair and left open-mouthed kisses along her throat. She looked at Cheryl who mouthed the words _I’m going to kill you._

“Yeah, definitely! I’ll let you know times.”

“Alright! Well, I’ll let you get back to your movie and your coffee.” Cheryl rolled her eyes. She wasn’t listening to their conversation.

“Okay. Night, babe.”

“Night.”

Cheryl hung up quicker than Heather could even finish.

The redhead pushed Toni off of her. “You are so dead.”

“Kill me then,” Toni teased. The movie was forgotten for the time being.

Cheryl climbed over Toni and kissed her aggressively. The Serpent’s hands traveled from her hips to the hem of her shirt, pushing it up so that Cheryl would know to take it off. She departed from her lips, sat up and took her shirt off, flinging it in whatever direction and returned to her place against Toni. The Serpent was now digging her thumbs under Cheryl’s cotton shorts until the redhead grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them against the couch, above her head.

Toni’s phone started ringing now. Cheryl released her and sat up.

“What?”

“Woah, can’t even give me a simple hello?” Sweet Pea laughed.

“Hi, now what do you want?”

“Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with Fangs and I.”

“I’m a little busy right now,” she sighed.

“Doin’ what?”

“Things.” 

Cheryl moved her hand up between Toni’s breasts and to her neck.

“Are you with a girl right now?”

“No,” she said unconvincingly.

“Holy shit, you’re totally with a girl.” Toni could hear the smirk in his voice and it was annoying.

“Fine,” she dragged. Her hand moved up Cheryl’s thigh comfortingly. “I’m with a girl.”

“She hot?”

She rolled her eyes. “Goodbye, Sweet Pea.”

She hung up and dropped her phone on the floor beside her.

Cheryl yawned.

“Looks like someone is tired.”

“Your observation is correct.”

“Finish your hot chocolate and lay down. We’ll cuddle til we fall asleep.”

Toni reached for Cheryl’s shirt and handed it to her.

“I think this is the only time you haven’t wanted me topless.”

“That’s only a little bit true,” Toni said and handed the mug back to Cheryl as they sat back on the couch as they were before. Soon after the hot chocolate was gone from Cheryl’s cup, her head had found its place on Toni’s shoulder and the redhead had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, quick question. Do we have any Harry Potter fans? I recently just got into it so I'm a noob in HP lore but if I were to write a Hermione Granger x Reader, would you guys read it? I'm literally obsessed with her.
> 
> ALSOOOO who do you guys think fell in love first and why???


	5. FaceTime and Head

It started with a doorbell and then a knock. Cheryl went down to see who could possibly be at her home during Christmas break. She hadn’t invited anyone, Toni has been busy for a few days working extra hours to have Christmas day off, and Heather isn’t the kind of person to just drop by. She had an inkling to who it was but she kept her hopes down.

“Toni? I thought you were working,” she opened the door wide enough for the shorter girl to enter. Cheryl closed it quickly because it really was freezing out.

“I don’t have work until six and I wanted to come by because…” she hesitated, “we haven’t texted in a couple days. At least not consistently.” Toni shed her jacket off of her shoulders and put her gloves in the pocket.

“Well, I have a Facetime call with Heather in a few minutes.”

“You guys schedule calls?”

Cheryl looked at her.

“Right, right, rule number one. None of my business,” she hung the jacket on the stairs’ railing before turning back.

“Come on,” the redhead led her upstairs to her room and closed the door. 

“Where do you want me to be when you’re on the phone with her?”

“Just out of sight. If you wanna go downstairs, it should only take like ten minutes.”

“You’re not mad at me right?” Toni asked carefully.

“No, I just don’t really want to talk to her.”

“So _I_ have to deal with it?” She teased. 

Cheryl rolled her eyes and moved to her desk chair. 

Toni hugged her waist from behind. “Come on, Bombshell, I know you want me here.”

Cheryl didn’t want to agree. She did, but she was afraid of complimenting her a few minutes before she would talk to her girlfriend. She didn’t want to seem too giddy.

“Just,” Cheryl sighed, “keep quiet.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know the drill.”

Cheryl’s laptop began ringing saying that there was an incoming call from Heather. The redhead sat, moved her chair, and fixed her hair before answering.

“Hey,” Cheryl started.

“Hey! How are you?”

“Good. Just happy we’re officially on break,” Cheryl smiled fakely. 

“Yeah, we need to get together soon like I said a few days ago.”

“Definitely. We can watch a movie or…”

Toni crawled under Cheryl’s desk and sat on her knees. The redhead flashed her eyes to her.

“Go out to eat or something.”

“That sounds good. I haven’t been to Pop’s in the longest time. Does he still have the best milkshakes?”

“Well, I think we both know I make the best milkshakes but, yeah, he’s staying steady at second place.”

Toni pulled at the waistband of Cheryl’s sweatpants until the redhead sat up slightly, going completely unnoticed by her girlfriend. The Serpent’s hand slowly moved up to her center.

“We’ll order two vanilla milkshakes-”

“Strawberry!” Cheryl said suddenly when Toni’s thumb met with her clothed clit.

“Right, strawberry for you, and then we’ll watch a movie afterward.”

“That’s nice,” she was more telling Toni than she was Heather. “I mean, that sounds nice. Us going out on a date.”

“Yeah, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Mhm. Not since mid-summer.”

Toni moved her underwear to the side and looked up at Cheryl. The redhead already has her fist covering her mouth but making it look casual by leaning her chin on her palm. 

“Yeah, it’s been a long time.”

Toni kissed her knee which was a sign for Cheryl to spread her legs, which she did.

“So how’s your homework been?” Cheryl asked suddenly as she peered down to look at Toni. The redhead shook her head subtly.

“It's been alright. Lots and lots of papers to work on, projects due, lab reports. What about you?”

Cheryl put her hand over Toni’s mouth. “The usual. I’m ahead in all of my classes.” She didn’t want to get eaten out while she was on the phone with her girlfriend. She didn’t want to get caught but Toni, being the person she is, gently bit the inside of Cheryl’s hand which then retracted and moved to Toni’s hair.

The Serpent moved forward, pushing her panties aside, and licking a stripe up between her folds. The grip in her hair strengthened, as did the muscle in the redhead’s jaw, as she tried her best not to make a sound.

“I should’ve known better. You’re a smart girl.”

“Damn straight.”

Toni’s mouth enveloped the redhead’s clit as she sucked and flicked her tongue and made circles around the little bud of nerves. Usually, Cheryl would be a moaning mess just about now but she kept her cool while the grip in her lover’s hair grew tighter and her toes curled.

“Are you going to see family for break?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure my aunts and uncles are coming over Christmas Eve but then it’s just me, mom, dad and Sarah.”

“Does Sarah still hate me?”

“She’s my sister, she’s always going to hate you. Especially because you’re a Bulldog and we’re Stallions.”

“Ah, yes,” she said a little too harshly, “a traditional high school rivalry.”

Toni added a finger and inserted it quickly due to how wet she was.

“So happy that shitty Southside school closed down.” Heather rolled her eyes.

Toni stopped.

“Well, the building was trash but the people are nice. They definitely deserve better than that place.”

Toni continued, spreading her legs even more and adding a second finger.

“Eh, depends I guess. Do you have any of those Southsiders on your squad?”

“Yeah, a couple. They’re nice.” Cheryl’s breathing was getting shakier and Toni could feel her walls tightening on her fingers.

Toni’s tongue moved quickly as it flicked on the little button of nerves.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom really quick, I’ll call you back,” Cheryl said suddenly.

“Alright.”

The redhead hung up fast as Toni pushed her seat back and continued to pump her fingers. 

“Toni,” she moaned, “if you do this again while I’m on the phone with Heather, I’m going to kill you.”

The Serpent just kept it up until Cheryl’s back was arching in her seat and her mouth was wide open.

Toni slowed down, pulled her fingers out, and pressed a kiss to her clit before pulling away. She moved the digits to her mouth and straddled Cheryl with a smug smile.

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it. You could have stopped me.”

Cheryl took a deep breath, “shut up,” she smiled. 

Toni just looked at her for a minute before brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, “I’ll be downstairs whenever you’re done.”

Cheryl nodded and pecked her lips. Toni left the room and closed the door.

The redhead sat there, wanting to cuddle with Toni, wanting to go watch whatever was on TV, and falling asleep together as the sun set and nothing else in the world mattered but, instead, she was stuck having to call her girlfriend back and finish their conversation. She knew the next ten minutes would drag on and feel like an hour.

Nonetheless, she called Heather back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like to bring up politics but let's just say I'm very happy with the election results!! So, I thought I'd celebrate by posting a chapter. Hope everybody is having a good day :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading. I've had this blank document on my computer since June I think and I haven't written anything in it until just recently. So this is the only written chapter of this story and hopefully there will be more to come because I want to start writing again. I finally found motivation to do so.
> 
> As all of you know, we were in quarantine and still are and, because of that, I fell into depression. I am undiagnosed and am currently getting help for it but I want you guys to know that I am in a happy state of mind to finally start producing my own writing now. My school opened up so I am currently living on campus and going back to work and that really helped my mental health.
> 
> For my regulars, I hope I haven't disappointed you too much by leaving for a few months because it was a really long time! I am posting this and will be updating SAPPHIC soon, hopefully. If you liked The Fifth Rule, chances are that you asked for more or for a sequel so I am finally delivering. This will be a story of different moments of Cheryl and Toni's affair behind Heather's back so this story takes place in November for right now but will move on to other months later. Also, I hate writing smut so I probably won't do it every single chapter, but it will definitely be relevant. Thanks guys! Happy to be back. :)


End file.
